Insecure
by Kagome Takahashi
Summary: !REDONE! What if you were raped? Violently? You've lost all since in hope,your empty, emotionless...scared?But,you hide it all in an act for survival.What happens when you come apon a VERY nice house?Things start to change between the innocent and the non


**Hey guys, sorry but a few people have been telling me that the first chapter was confusing so I rewrote it. I'm going to make it longer and maybe even introduce another character rather than Kagome. I'm also going to put a lot more details in it. Its going to be totally different. Hope you like this chapter better than the old one. ^_^ No flames please! Oh, and make sure you R&R!**

**Full Summary: What if you were raped? Violently? You've lost all since in hope, your empty, emotionless...scared? But you hide it all, that is until she met some she could trust. Things start to change between the innocent and the non.**

**Insecure**

**Chapter one:**

Pain Across Feelings

Kagome's Pov-

I walked down the empty streets of Tokyo. Most of the town foggy, due to the humidity. I kept my head down, looking at the rigid cracks that formed in the sidewalks from much contact. I knew he was coming. I could feel the stare creep through me, almost as if it were undressing me. As I kept walking, the fear beginning to overtake. My mom's killer, my brother's murderer, my grandfather's executer...my family's death. I knew I was next but I didn't know why I wasn't running, or trying to hide. I guess I just knew my fate...to be brutally murdered suffering without a know from anyone. Tears began to overcome, making my vision blurry. I blinked several times as they threatened to fall. But I wouldn't allow myself to do that. I had to be strong, for my family's sake. I knew my mother would of wanted me to do that. What made me almost ignore that, was the fact that their dead bodies still lie in her house this minute. If I were to somehow make it out of this, although I highly doubted it, I would make sure to have their bodies and souls put to rest at peace.

I heard a loud banging, which sounded a lot like a gun, in the distance. Giving that as my last signal to try and run and escape from what might come for me. It just didn't occur to me to do that. I very well knew that I was too young to die. I'm only fifteen years old. If my family were to die, then so was I. But also, another side of me telling myself to run and get the hell out of there. Giving it one last thought, I did just that, I ran. Breath going out quick, but I kept going. I'm not sure why I didn't run in the first place. '_I'm such a baka.' _I shook my head to get rid of all my thoughts that would distract me from getting out of harms way.

Normal Pov:

She screamed and made a jagged line away from her current running place. Two gunshots were made her way, almost hitting her. Luckily, she didn't. She felt as though her lungs were going to give out any second. Head lowering once again, she slowed her pace down to a complete stop. Allowing the rough hands of a someone grab her, pulling her into it's embrace. The figure slung her over it's back. On the outside, she looked as though she were calm, in a state of fear. On the inside, she was panicking all over. She wanted to cry out to her mother for safeness, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Almost going into a state of shock as she was thrown onto a hard, and cold ground. She felt like crawling up into a bawl, shivering away all her fears. Eyes widening at the contact she was reviving. She felt two large hands touch over her crotch.

Gasping, the figure began laughing maniacally.

Kagome looked around "W...where am I?" She said in a shaky voice.

The man remained silent, until he took out his knife. "Girl, do you fear of death?" He threatened

She didn't answer. Of course she was scared. She was a young girl who never had a purpose of life, but had great thoughts in a good future, all died as of now. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Answer me!"

She still didn't, so he began to undress her, making her build up pressure. She closed her eyes, letting the fear and embarrassment take over. She had no clue to as why she was embarrassed, just the thought of being naked in front of an unknown man, looking at her bare body. She shivered.

He began to stare at her "Your lucky to be alive girl. Lucky that I didn't kill you along with your family. Lucky that the gunshots never hit you. You could have been there, but instead, you ran away. You-"

"Stop It!" She screamed. She just couldn't take it anymore, he made her feel so hurt inside and it was killing her. Although, it was working…she felt as though it was her fault.

Eyes widening at the sudden sting on her right cheek. He had cut her. And god it hurt. She could feel the blood tickle down her cheek, she was speechless. Just deciding to not talk, nor trusting her voice, so she finally looked up at the man, now on top of her. He had dark, long, wavy black hair. It was tied up into a high ponytail. His eyes, pure black. His face seemed timid, yet calm but had an evil aura. There was something about this man, something Kagome couldn't figure out. She would have been able to figure it out, but in her state, she decided to just drop the matter. There was no reason to wonder anyways. Already knowing your fate was hard enough, so she thought.

The man began to kiss her violently, in other words, he was beginning to tongue-rape her. She tried to push him off, but he was just too heavy. Even so, she kept struggling. This time, she couldn't help but let her tears fall.

He placed her bare body under him, sitting on top of her, wile unbuckling his pants. Letting his erection be shown. He placed it on front of her small vagina. Kagome saw what he was doing and closed her eyes, awaiting the pain.

He smirked "Be a good girl now, don't struggle."

More tears came out of her eyes as he began to push himself in. Her mind was going wild, she couldn't think straight so she did the impossible. With all her strength, she balled her hands and punched the man in his cheek. Kagome got herself up and went to grab her ripped cloths.

"Ahhh! You little BRAT! You'll pay for this!"

She began to panic. She just couldn't find the door. She knew there had to be some way out, from which she came in. But the overall thought of trying to escape and avoid the man was clouding her mind, which made it harder to concentrate.

"Girl! You have some nerve!" With that, he forcefully grabbed her bare neck and threw her back to the hard ground, crushing her skill. She reached up and felt the back of her head. It was bleeding, she winced as she felt it sting. The man held her neck harder and bent down to whisper in her ear,

"I see, this is how it will be." He took out his knife and placed it to the nape of her neck, slowly cutting it from end to end. She clutched down on her teeth, as tears overflowed. Now was life or death. She knew he was threading to cut her lungs off, she wasn't stupid, even in a situation like this. New thoughts overran her mind as the man once again, began to push himself inside her vaginal passage.

"N..NO NO! Please NO! Don't!" Kagome chanted with desperateness. Much for her disliking, her gave in a thrust, which broke what still marked her innocent. It was all over. Her vision began to get fuzzy. She tried to yell, but her voice would only crack. Coming out of the dissolving state, she began to feel the pain, as droplets of blood poured down from her opening. The feeling was unbearable. Everyone she had known told her the feeling was terrific, but this, this…was pure agony, tourcher! And it was just beginning. She tried to block out the pain, but with every thrust, it just got worst. She couldn't reach down to hold her pain due to the man holding her arms and legs down. She shook her head violently as she felt him cut the inside of her thy, to try and stop her from closing her legs.

Kagome screamed once again, eyes widening as she felt a rough, bloody hand cover her mouth.

"Be quiet!" He said harshly. "We don't want the whole neighborhood hearing your screams now do we?"

Her eyes widened even more when he forcefully pulled his erection out. Muffled screams could be heard from behind his hand. The man got up and dusted his cloths off. Kagome sighed as she thought it was over. But once again, she was wrong. He took her hands and pulled them up hard to a pole, chaining them down. Her bottom felt cold as it hit the ground. He tightly put a rag over her mouth. The man settled between her, placing his head upon her vagina. He stuck his tongue in vigorously, thrusting in and out, over and over. He began to harshly bite her clitoris, which made her clamp down hard on the now bloody rag. He licked the dry blood on the cut he gave her on her thy. Kagome squirmed from the slight sting. The cut wasn't deep, but it hurt like hell.

"Your very beautiful you know." He said wile holding up his knife. "But I think you could use a little makeup!" With that last word, he slashed her lower stomach, just above her bellybutton very deeply. She screamed.

Damn you!" The man said with another gash from her left shoulder to between her breasts. He licked it. Some how, she managed to scurry off the rag and scream.

Use your manners!" He punched her cheek very hardly, yet not enough to crack her jaw. Blood seeped out, dripping down from her neck, reaching her chest.

"Now, I want you to listen clearly. I'm feeling kind today. I'm going to let you go." He said almost proudly. Kagome felt her heart speed pick up. "On one condition: I have a game for you. If your succeed, you'll continue living. If you fail, the life you will make, will end. Then and there, permanently. You got it?"

She nodded slightly. "Here's how it goes." The man smirked. "I'm going to tell you my whole name. I want you to keep it in mind and never forget it. But you must not tell anyone, that includes the cops, family you have left,-" His smirk got bigger after he heard her whimper. "and any friends. If I happen to hear upon that, I'll come and find you and that person. Is that clear?"

She nodded once again. "I'll say this once. I expect you to remember it, and cherish it. My name is: Naraku Lin Onigumo."

**Duh Duh Dun!**

**Sorry guys, kinda a cliffy…..**

**I'll have next chapter done ASAP! (Which is probably going to be tomorrow…) Hehe! Oh! And I got something special! Since I haven't updated for ****Entire Affection ****in a wile, I'll have two chapters done for that tomorrow, at the same time as this one! ^_^ I feel so happy! I'm going on my first plane ride on Thursday! I'm totally freaked out! I'm sooooo scared! OMG I need to but some gum….anybody have some tips on first plane riding?**

**Until then,**

**Sayonara **


End file.
